


The Couch is Lumpy

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Writing Prompt, gaming references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: “I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?” - Was not the way Duo wanted to begin the New Year...not at all.





	The Couch is Lumpy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalCeenote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/gifts).



**PLAYER ONE WINS**

The sound of a remote bouncing off the couch offset the game music, as Duo stood up and began dancing awkwardly. The remote that had gotten tossed, was Quatre - as he'd been the poor sap to lose against Duo. They had been together all night, welcoming the new year at Duo's crash pad with nothing but junkfood and video games. Granted, welcoming the new year with your boyfriend mad at you? Not the best way to do so, if you ask Duo. But as Quatre feigned a huff or two, Duo turned off the screen as the noise outside finally died off. The celebrations finally leaving behind nothing but a cloud of smoke, litter on the streets that he and Quatre will grimace about in the morning - or mid afternoon if they even woke up early enough to be considered morning. "So Quatre, can we finally agree you can't drive?"

Duo stuck his tongue out, picking up some of the remnants of the food to put away. His apartment, well studio really, had barely any space - but whenever Quatre was over he tried to at least make it presentable enough to warrant a stay over. Tonight was looking to be one of those nights where neither would sleep, often bothered by the neighbors loud parties. When he'd returned from the kitchenette, Quatre had placed a pillow and blanket over the couch, smiling.

"What's this!?" - Duo said incredulously, his arms flailing slightly at Quatre's handiwork. - "I'm taking the bed, you get he couch?"

"Oh! You're being royally petty now, Quatre! Is this because I won?" - No answer to be had from Quatre, meaning Duo would now go to perform his next trick... _the dastardly puppy face!_ “I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?” Insert pout here, lip quiver next...

"Technically, isn't your couch your bed already?"

"Only if you pull it out."


End file.
